


techno gives people cards or something

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamic, Gen, I know I'm super late I'm sorry, No Romance, no beta reads I'm writing this at 12 on a school day, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: just read the title damnit
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	techno gives people cards or something

Phil is sitting at the kitchen table when Techno walks down the stairs holding three envelopes. Techno goes up to Phil and hugs him.  
“Techno, what are you doing?” Phil asks.  
“I am hugging my lovely precious father whom I am very thankful for..”  
“...Why are you acting so out of character…?  
“Simple. The writer hasn’t written in a while and forgot how to write Techno. Also, this is purely a warmup fic and they’ll write something better in a bit so check that out when she publishes it haha smile.”  
“Please go back to what you were talking about before.”  
“Oh, right. Here’s a christmas card.” Techno hands Phil one of the envelopes. Phil opens it, and reads the card inside.

Dear Phil, 

Happy holidays. Thank you for being the best dad ever and raising Wilbur, Tommy and I for all these years. I love you a lot, even if I don’t show it. 

Your beloved son, Technoblade

“Aw, mate. I love you, too.” Phil says after he finishes reading the card. He pulls Techno into another hug, which Techno returns  
“Thanks, Phil. Anyhow, gotta go do something!” Techno stops hugging Phil, and runs up the stairs. He opens the door to Wilbur’s room to see him playing the guitar. Wilbur sees Techno, and stops playing.  
“Hello, Technoblade!” Wilbur says. “How are you doing on this fine day? Would you like to go out somewhere with m-”  
“Yeah, hi to you too. Here, take this.” Techno tosses an envelope at Wilbur.  
“Oh, well it’s fine. I didn’t want to talk to you anyways. It’s cool, actually. That didn’t hurt my feelings at a-”  
“JUST READ IT, WILBUR.” Wilbur complies, opening the enveloping, taking out the card and reading it.

Dear Wlbur,

Hhhh hi. I love you. There’s a Domino's gift card on the back. You can use it. Also just because we’re around the same height doesn’t mean you can steal my hoodies.

From Technoblade

“Aw, Techno! Thank you so much! I will cherish this gift until the day I die. It’s so thoughtful! I love you, Technoblade, dearest brother of mine! W-where did you go?”  
Wilbur says, realising Techno has already left the room.

“TOMMY! Unlock your door!” Techno screams as he agressively turns the door handle.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, YOU PRICK?” Tommy opens it and yells right into Techno’s face.  
“Take your card, child.” Techno throws it directly into Tommy’s face. “Also, you don’t get an envelope. We ran out.”  
“Technoblade, you are such an ASSHOLE sometimes!” Tommy picks the card up from off the floor, and reads it.

dear tommy

happy holdidays

techno

“Technoblade, what does this even for?” Tommy asks.  
“Tommy, I am a man of equality. Therefore, everyone in my family gets a lovely handwritten card. It’s just that yours isn’t as lovely as the others…” Techno mutters the last part under his breath.  
“Well- I- uh- thank you?”  
“Your very welcome. Anyways, I’m gonna go now. Byeeeee.” 

Techno then leaves the room to go talk to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I didn't write anything for like a week. it was a pretty shit week so uh yeah. also the prompt for this one was Christmas cards.
> 
> twitter: @burningcrackers  
> breed: different


End file.
